


Winter Wonderland

by QianLan



Series: Modern AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: The second Saturday of December in Old Town D'Qar is Winter Wonderland--a night when all the local businesses open their doors and there's food and singing and all kinds of holiday cheer.  Rebellion Pastries is filled to the brim with people, but when its owner, Poe Dameron, spies his crush sitting in a dark office next door, he decides to spread the holiday spirit (and lure the cute guy outside with some cookies).





	

 

“Uuuuuugh,” Jess groaned as she pulled the gingerbread from the oven.

 

“Winter Wonderland only happens once a year, Testor,” Poe’s merry voice sing-songed behind her.

 

“Yeah, that’s once too many, if you ask me.”

 

“No one did,” he hummed, rolling out more dough for sugar cookies.

 

Basitan came running back into the kitchen.  “Boss!”

 

“Yes,” both Jess and Poe answered.

 

Basitan looked flustered.  “Jess,” he said.  She stuck her tongue out at Poe.  “There’s a problem with the credit card reader.”

 

“Again,” Jess huffed.  She shot a desperate look to Poe.

 

“Go on,” he smiled.  “I got this.”  He moved over and started getting the gingerbread ready.

 

Winter Wonderland was an annual tradition in D’Qar.  The second Saturday of every December, all of the businesses in Old Town would open their doors to the public.  There were free goodies, crafts, carol singing, and special performances.  The whole area was lit up with twinkle lights and usually, there was at least one roving band of Dickensian actors, with a special Scrooge who’d grumble “Bah Humbug!” at passing children.  Poe loved it.

 

And he especially loved that this year, he got to participate.

 

When he was a child, he'd been mesmerized by Winter Wonderland.  When the family could actually make it to the event. 

 

Just after he'd been born, his parents had opened Rebellion Pastries in Maplewood, a suburb just outside of D’Qar.  It was hard work, but with his mom's business sense and his dad's talent in the kitchen, it had grown to become one of the most popular bakeries in the area.  After his mom died, his dad had continued running it, and Poe helped out after school and every summer—he grew up in that bakery.  His father wanted more for Poe than baking, though, and had insisted Poe got to college and "get a proper degree."  But, baking was in Poe's bones, so after college—where he earned a degree in business administration—Poe came back to Rebellion Pastries and promptly expanded the business.  The year after he graduated, they opened a Rebellion Pastries in Oak Park that was run by his longtime friends Snap and Karé.   A few years later, Iolo was running the Rebellion Pastries in Fern Corners, and his dad was still barking orders and baking up a storm at the original shop in Maplewood.

 

But this shop, the one they’d just opened up in the heart of D’Qar, was quickly becoming Poe’s favorite.  Not only did he get to hand pick its manager, Jess—who had grown up with him and started working for his dad when she was sixteen—but it was in his favorite neighborhood in all of D’Qar: Old Town. 

 

Old Town was straight out of the late 19th century.  Its tree-lined streets held tall Victorian houses, beautiful brick storefronts, and towering churches full of stained glass.  It was the perfect space for Winter Wonderland, and now Rebellion Pastries got to be a part of it.

 

Poe hummed as he went back to mixing and baking.  The bakery was offering free samples tonight as well as a craft station for the kids.  Plus, he’d brought his guitar from home, so if the occasion called for it, he could start leading a round of carols.  _Everything is perfect_ , he thought as he put a batch of almond cookies into the oven.

 

**# # # #**

 

 _Everything sucks_ , Finn thought as he stared at the screen. 

 

He knew that opening up a non-profit that helped local at-risk teens find steady jobs (and hopefully career paths) wasn’t going to be easy.  He just hadn’t realized how razor-thin the margin for error was going to be.  He and Rey had set up in a recently refurbished building in Old Town D’Qar, in a place they’d figured was close enough to most of the teens they’d be helping but also stylish enough to attract the kinds of money and support they needed to keep The Skywalker Project going.

 

But between rent and printing promotional materials and paying him and Rey livable salaries…

 

Finn leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.  The scent of something sinful filled the air.  That was the one other benefit to their location.  It was right next to the best bakery ever.  In the four months since he and Rey had opened up their office, he’d discovered that he had to limit himself to visiting Rebellion Pastries only twice a week—otherwise, he was going to eat himself to death.

 

 _Although, not a bad way to go_ , he thought, smiling, as he opened his eyes and re-focused on the task at hand.  _Maybe if I’m really good and make it through this expense report, I can go get a cookie.  And a hot chocolate_.  Finn licked his lips.  _And maybe a cranberry scone for the drive home_.  He laughed.  _Focus, Finn!_

**# # # #**

 

“Poe, can you put the sign out front and make sure everything’s set up out there,” Jess said, as she furiously stirred the sugar on the stove.

 

“Sure thing, boss.”

 

“Ugh,” she groaned.  “Please,” she added.

 

He squeezed her shoulder and kissed her cheek.  “It’s gonna be great, Pava.  Trust me.”

 

“Whatever you say, _boss_.”

 

Poe drug the sign out front, trying to position it so the crowds would definitely see it but not where it would get trampled by them either.  As he fussed over it, he glanced over at the space next door: The Skywalker Project. 

 

The front was entirely glass windows.  They looked in on an inviting space done in greens and blues.  There were all sorts of couches and seats up front, and one wall was a giant dry erase board on which ideas and notes had been written.  If Poe hadn’t looked up exactly what The Skywalker Project did, he might have thought it was some fancy think tank or something.

 

The reason that he had looked it up was that The Skywalker Project had moved into the building at the same time as Rebellion, and Poe had very clear memories of that day.  That was the day he first saw _him_.

 

Poe bit his lip and decided to chance a look inside.

 

He stared in and his heart skipped a beat.  His crush—the guy with the most beautiful eyes ever—was sitting on one of the couches, staring at the dry erase wall and typing into his laptop.  For a moment, Poe just stared.  Then, he frowned.  _Does he do anything other than this_ , he thought.  _It’s a Saturday at…_ he looked at his watch, _3:45_.  _Shouldn’t he be out having a wonderful life with his,_ Poe bit into his lip a bit more forcefully, _wife? Husband? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?_

Poe sighed.  _I wanna be your boyfriend._

 

A group of pre-teens came up the sidewalk, giggling loudly.  The man on the couch turned to look at the noise.  Poe startled and quickly darted back into Rebellion Pastries.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn stared long after the man with the beautiful curls ducked out of sight.  _Was he watching me,_ he thought, unsure if he should be flattered or creeped out. 

 

He smiled.  _Definitely flattered_.

 

He allowed himself a moment to remember the day they’d moved into the office, the day he’d first seen _him_.  The baker had been standing outside talking to a group of kids and playing with their dog.  And if the curls didn’t get Finn, well those crinkles next to the guy’s eyes…  Finn sighed.  _No one has a right to be that good looking._

_He’s probably in a relationship._

 

Finn chewed his cheek and turned to watch people passing by on the sidewalk.  He had a momentary pang of longing.  They all looked so happy—bundled up in their coats, smiling, talking, packages tucked into their arms.  _It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ , he hummed to himself.  He sighed and turned to look back at the wipe board.  _Yeah, well, this is important too_.

 

Finn spared another look outside, watching a couple walking hand in hand go towards Rebellion Pastries.  He couldn’t quite put it into words, the empty feeling inside of him—the longing, the need.  Finn shook his head.  _Focus._

 

He started typing again.

**# # # #**

 

Winter Wonderland officially lasted from 5pm to 10pm, but the crowds started appearing by 4:30, and while Jess was almost instantly overwhelmed, Poe was in his element.  He laughed and greeted customers—handing out cookies and cider, ringing up orders—and before he knew it, it was 7:00, and there were three faces at the front door he recognized.  “Snap! Karé! Dad!”  He ran up to them, hugging them and pulling them towards the back.  “What are you guys doing here?”

 

“Come on, Dameron!  Did you really think we were gonna miss this,” Snap said, looking around at the dozens of people filling the shop.

 

“This is amazing, Poe,” Karé said.  “I think Rebellion is the busiest spot on the block.”

 

Poe beamed.

 

His father put a hand on his shoulder.  “You did well, kid.”

 

Jess came out of the back and her eyes got wide.  “Reinforcements!”

 

Snap and Karé laughed.  “Just tell us where you need us, Testor,” Snap said.  Jess grabbed each of them and pulled them behind the counter.

 

Poe nudged his dad towards a back corner, snagging a cup of cider on the way and handing it to Kes.  “You haven’t been down here since opening day, dad.  Whaddya think?”

 

Kes looked around, a warm look in his eyes.  There were children squealing in a corner as they decorated holiday cards.  A group of university students had taken over the space next to the fireplace and were having an intense debate about cookies.  Up near the front, a group of regulars was singing carols.  “Your mother would have loved this,” he said quietly.

 

Poe watched his dad and smiled.  “Yeah, she would,” he said, leaning over and hugging his old man.

 

“Poe,” Jessika screeched. 

 

Poe laughed, turning, “Yeah?”

 

“We’re out of the little snowflake wrappers,” she said desperately.

 

“No, we aren’t.  There’s more in the basement.”  And before Jess could ask, he said, “I’ll go get them.”  He patted his father on the shoulder and went to the alley behind the shop.  The only access to the basement was through an external door.  Poe punched in the code and went down.

 

He came back a few minutes later with the wrappers.  Looking around, he saw Snap and Karé handling the register.  Bastian was handing out goodies.  His father had joined the regulars up front, and Jess was trying to worry herself into an early grave.

 

 _Perfect_ , he thought.

 

And then, he stopped and wondered if the beautiful man next door had ever gone home for the day.

 

 _Surely by now_ , he thought.

 

Poe wandered to the front of the store and then out onto the sidewalk.  It was crowded inside and out.  Winter Wonderland always brought out hundreds of people, but it seemed to be especially popular this year.  He stared up and down the street at the sidewalks, basking in the warm glow of twinkle lights and bursting to the brim with crowds going this way and that.  He looked at the other stores, filled with people and singing and laughter.  He stopped and petted a dog that passed by him _.  Just perfect._

 

He walked over to The Skywalker Project and stared inside.

 

The man was still sitting on the couch, staring at the erase board wall.  He had a bottle of beer in one hand and the other was mindlessly tapping on his laptop.  Most of the lights were out, except for one table lamp to the man’s left.  That and the glow of the laptop were it.  Poe frowned.  The man didn’t look over.  It was as if he were a world away from the din of the people and dogs and screaming children and carolers and…

 

_Nope.  Not on my watch._

 

Poe marched back into Rebellion.  He went to the back, grabbed a plate and filled it with as many different cookies as he could find.  He then grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate and balanced the plate of cookies precariously on top of them. 

 

It was a minefield of moving people as he made his way to the door, but eventually, he was on the sidewalk.

 

Poe took a deep breath and moved over to the windows of The Skywalker Project.  He juggled the mugs and cookies until he could knock on the glass.

 

**# # # #**

After the first hour or so, Finn had let the noise outside and next door wash over him.  It was like white noise.  Cheerful, merry white noise.

 

Finn scrunched his nose as he looked at the numbers on the wall.  _Those can’t be right, can they?_

 

There was a new noise.

 

Finn ignored it.  _How long does this thing last anyway?_

 

There was the noise again. 

 

_Wait, is that knocking?_

 

Finn looked up.  The beautiful man from next door was standing in front of the window, holding a plate and two mugs.  His eyes were wide and he looked a little cold.

 

Finn jumped up and ran to the front door, unlocking it.  He opened the door and stuck his head out.  “Yes?”

 

“You looked a little lonely in there,” the man said.  “And maybe a little hungry?”  He held up the plate and mugs.

 

Finn smiled.  _Oh dear lord, he’s found my kryptonite_.  “Uh, sure,” he said, reaching for the plate.  “Oh, and come in!”  He held the door open.  The man came in, looking around at the space.  Finn re-locked the door and led the man back to the couches.

 

Finn set the plate down and held out his hand.  The man looked to the two mugs.  “Oh yeah, right,” Finn said, taking one.  “I’m Finn,” he added.

 

“Poe,” the man said.  He suddenly looked bashful.  “I didn’t mean to intrude.  It’s just…”  He looked back out the window.  “It’s Winter Wonderland tonight, and you’re stuck in here working and…”  He trailed off.

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn said.  “Winter Wonderland.”  _So that’s what this is._   He motioned to the chair next to the couch. 

 

Poe sat down and nodded at the cookies.

 

Finn smiled and picked one up, a bit embarrassed by the moan that escaped his lips as he bit into it. 

 

Poe’s smile got even wider.  “Yeah, I’m a sucker for a good Mexican Wedding cookie myself.”

 

“Is that what they’re called?”

 

Poe nodded.  He took a sip of his hot chocolate and studied the wipe board.  “Sooooooo,” he started.  _How to say this?_

 

“Why am I sitting here in the dark on a Saturday night, nursing a beer and staring at that board?”

 

Poe nearly spit out his hot chocolate.  He laughed and put the mug down.  “Yeah, pretty much.”

 

“I don’t know how much you know about The Skywalker Project…”

 

“Non-profit that tries to find local kids jobs in the community, with an eye towards career training.  Put the future chef in the restaurant and so on,” Poe said.

 

Finn broke into a wide smile.  _He did his homework on us_.  “Yeah, something like that.”  He leaned back.  “Only, we’re just getting started and well, we have some grant money, but that isn’t gonna last forever and I’m trying to make sure that we can stay afloat once it runs out.”

 

Poe nodded and took another sip of his hot chocolate.  He studied the board and then looked back over at Finn.

 

“Say it,” Finn said.

 

“What,” Poe said.  “I was just drinking my coco.”

 

 _Coco.  That’s adorable_.  Finn fixed his eyes on Poe’s.  “Say what you’re thinking.”

 

Poe shifted uncomfortably.  _Is he always so direct?_   “I guess I was just wondering why you’re here at,” he looked at his watch, “a quarter to eight on a Saturday night.” And before Finn could speak, he added, “I mean, I get that what you’re doing is important, but having a life is important too.  And you aren’t gonna do any of those kids any good if you fall over from exhaustion.”

 

“So, you’re saying I should stop typing and come outside and join…what did you say this was again?”

 

“Winter Wonderland,” Poe said.  “And yeah, you should.  And not just because I’ve got more free cookies next door, either.  Because it will do you good to let your mind settle for a little bit.  Trust me.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.

 

“I run four bakeries, Finn.  Believe me, I know what it’s like to want to be ahead of the next disaster.”

 

Finn picked up another cookie and leaned back.  “Okay,” he said.  He closed the laptop, taking a bite of the cookie.  He closed his eyes as he chewed it, making happy little noises.

 

 _Okay, seriously, if he keeps making those sounds, I’m gonna lose it_ , Poe thought to himself.

 

Finn opened his eyes and looked at Poe, who seemed amused.  “Sorry,” Finn said, quickly stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

 

“Oh, no!  No need to apologize, buddy,” Poe said.  “Glad you like them.  Old family recipe.”  _Breathe, Dameron.  Breathe_.  He nodded towards the bakery.  “We’ve got more over at Rebellion, if you’d like…”

 

 _Trying to tempt me with cookies?_   Finn smiled.  “Sure.  Why not?”

 

**# # # #**

 

The last of the customers was finally leaving.  Poe looked over at Jess who had collapsed into a chair near the fireplace.  Snap and Karé were helping Bastian at the registers, and his father and Finn were having an animated discussion near the front.  Poe smiled as he locked the front door.  “Well, we did it.”

 

“Never again, Dameron,” Jess said, without opening her eyes.  “Never, ever again.”

 

“Well, at least not until next year,” Poe said.

 

“Then, get us some extra help,” Basitan said.

 

“Are you saying you don’t like Snap and Karé?”

 

“No, Poe, I’m saying that we had two hours before they arrived when it was utter chaos.”

 

Poe turned to his dad.  “See how the underlings treat me?”

 

A dish towel flew at Poe’s head.  “Hey!”

 

Kes stood.  “I’m gonna help them clean up.  Why don’t you escort this fine young gentleman to his car?”  He held out his hand.  “Finn, it was nice to meet you.  Hope to see you again sometime soon.  Maybe Poe will bring you around to Maplewood sometime.”

 

Poe blushed all over.  _Daaaaad!_

 

Finn smiled up at Kes.  “It’s been a pleasure, Mr. Dameron.”

 

“Kes, son.  Everyone calls me Kes.”

 

“It’s been a pleasure, Kes.”

 

Kes winked at Poe as he walked back to help the others.

 

Poe walked over to Finn.  “Did you have a good time?”

 

Finn nodded and then patted his stomach.  “Yeah, but I’m gonna have to put in a few extra hours at the gym.”

 

Poe tried not to get too distracted by the idea of a sweaty Finn working out.

 

_Dammit brain, focus!_

 

“Ummmm, so where are you parked?”

 

“I could help clean up,” Finn said, rising.

 

“Oh, I don’t want to make you…”

 

“No!  I’d like to.  As a way to say thank you.  For getting me out of my head.”

 

“Okay,” Poe said, “but I gotta warn you.  Jess is gonna take advantage of you.”

 

“I heard that, Dameron!”

 

“I’m still technically your boss, Pava!”

 

**# # # #**

 

It was midnight.  Poe waved to the others as he and Finn walked back to The Skywalker Project.  Finn let them in and grabbed his jacket and bag.  “You know, you really don’t have to walk me to my car…”

 

“My dad would kill me if I didn’t,” Poe said.  _Besides I really don’t want this night to end._

 

Finn stole a glance at the baker.  _Does he realize he’s biting his lip?  Does he know how freaking sexy that is?_   Finn cleared his throat before his treacherous mind took things any further.  He locked the front door and took Poe out the back.

 

As they walked through the alley, they were both in their heads.  Finally, as they turned onto the street, they both started talking at once.

 

“I was wondering if maybe you’d like…”

 

“…not always down here, but the next time I am…”

 

They both laughed nervous laughs.

 

“You first,” Finn said.

 

“No you,” Poe insisted.

 

 _You can do this._   Finn took a deep breath.  “I was just saying that I was wondering if you were free next Saturday.  Maybe you’d like to have dinner or something?”

 

In the split second before Poe’s face broke into the most angelic smile, Finn died a thousand deaths.

 

“I’d love that, Finn,” Poe said.

 

Finn breathed out a relieved sigh.  “Really?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Poe said.  “Or did you not get the hint when I tried to seduce you with cookies?”

 

Finn laughed.  “As far as seduction techniques go, it’s a good one.”  He stopped and pointed to a car.  “That’s me.”

 

Poe was suddenly sad.  _Does it have to be over?_

 

Finn said, “So we probably ought to exchange numbers.  You know, in case something comes up or something?”

 

Poe grabbed for his phone and handed it to Finn.  Finn pressed in his number and called himself.  As it rang, he handed Poe back his phone.  “There,” he said quietly.

 

“In case something comes up,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah or…”

 

“Or?”

 

Finn looked up at Poe.  “If you just wanted to talk or something.”  He shrugged.  _Play it cool, Finn.  Play it cool._

 

“Or something,” Poe repeated.

 

For a moment, they both just stood there, staring at each other with dopey little grins on their faces.

 

“So,” Finn said.

 

“So,” Poe repeated.

 

“I should probably…” Finn motioned to his car.

 

“Yeah, right.  And I should…” Poe pointed off in the other direction.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.

 

Neither of them moved.

 

Then, a car alarm went off.

 

“Yeah, right,” Finn said, moving toward the driver’s side of the car.

 

“Right,” Poe said.  “Night, Finn.  It was great to meet you.”  Poe gave him a little wave.

 

“You too, Poe.  See you next Saturday!”  Finn waved back.

 

“Next Saturday,” Poe said, walking away.

 

He’d made it about five feet before one thought started repeating in his head _: You should have kissed him, you idiot!_

 

It took another ten feet before he turned around, only to bump into someone.  “Finn!”

 

“Um,” Finn said, grabbing Poe before he fell backward.  “I just…”

 

“Just?”

 

Finn laughed, his hands still on Poe’s shoulders.  “Are you gonna kiss me or what?”

 

**# # # #**

 

**The following year, second Saturday in December…**

 

“Rey, do we have enough of the…”

 

“Yes, Finn.  We have more than enough cookies.  And even if we run out—”  There was true panic in Finn’s eyes.  “—we can always go next door and get more.”

 

Finn nodded.  “It’s just…”

 

“Finn, this is going to go perfectly.  Will you calm down?”

 

A head poked in the front door.  “How’s it going?”

 

“Good, Jess.  Will you tell Finn to stop worrying?”

 

“What’s there to worry about,” Jess said.  “You give people cookies and tell them what a terrific thing it is you do here and then you send them over to us for more cookies.”

 

Rey squeezed Finn’s shoulder.  “It’s gonna be great.”

 

“Great,” Finn repeated.

 

**# # # #**

 

It was 7:30 and the space was packed.  He and Rey had already talked to several people who wanted to donate to the project and they’d just met a man interested in having some of their kids intern at his radio station downtown. 

 

Finn looked over at where Rey was showing a family some of their promotional literature.  She smiled and gave him a wink.  He then looked at where some children were drawing on the wipe board.  That had been Rey’s idea—to let children come in and decorate the “think board,” as he called it.  He laughed as he saw a little girl working on a snowman.  “That’s good,” he said to her.  She beamed up at him.

 

The rest of the night was a blur, but as he and Rey finished cleaning up the space, he heard a knock on the glass out front.  He looked up expectantly—and he hoped his face didn’t fall too much when he saw that it was Kes.  Rey ran to the front door.  “Kes!”

 

“Hi Rey.  Finn.”  He looked around the space.  “You two just about finished up here?”

Finn looked around.  “Nothing that can’t wait until Monday,” he said.

 

Rey shook her head.  She had always loved Finn—since the first time they’d met in foster care—but even she had to admit, the new and improved, much more relaxed Finn was so much better.  If nothing else, he was happier. 

 

“Good,” Kes said.  “You two should come on over.  We’re almost finished ourselves.”

 

Finn grabbed his jacket and bag and followed Rey and Kes out.

 

Next door, most of the Resistance Pastries staff were seated around the fireplace.  _Most_ of them.  Finn scanned the room.  _Where’s Poe?_

 

“Hey, Finn,” Jess said from behind the counter.  “We’ve got a cake in the back we’ve been saving for ourselves, but it’s too big for me to handle.  Could you?”

 

“Sure, Jess,” Finn said, walking to the back _.  Poe, where are you?  I haven’t seen you all night and…_

 

When he got into the kitchen, he stopped, trying to take it all in. 

 

It was dark, but there were twinkle lights everywhere.  And in the center of the big work table was a huge cake decorated with sparkling snowflake cookies.  Finn took a step forward and then he saw Poe, who looked really nervous—like he did that first night they’d met, a year ago.  _Oh my goodness, has it really been a year?_

 

“Poe?”

 

“Finn,” Poe said, his voice a bit shaky.

 

Finn took a step forward.  “Poe, are you okay?”

 

Poe put a hand up to stop Finn.  “Yeah, I’m…just let me get this out, okay?”

 

That’s when Finn saw the small box in Poe’s hand.

 

_Wait.  No!_

 

“Poe are you about to…”  Finn’s heart started fluttering.

 

“Well, if you’ll let me, I am,” Poe said, getting more and more flustered.

 

“Finn, I…”  He took a deep breath.  “Finn, what I’m trying to say is…”  He closed his eyes.  _I can do this._ “Finn, ever since…”

 

“Poe,” Finn said chuckling.  “Will you just propose to me already?”

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “I wanted this to be romantic.”

 

Finn shook his head and motioned to the room.  “It is, you nerf-herder.”

 

“Fine,” Poe said, kneeling.  “Finn, a year ago I looked into a window and saw the most gorgeous man in the world, looking miserable and alone, and I decided to take a chance and try seducing him with some of my cookies and well…  It was the best decision I’ve ever made in my life, and I’m hoping that…”  There were tears in his eyes.

 

Finn kneeled down next to him.  “Poe…”  Suddenly his brain stopped working.  “Poe, I…” 

 

Poe smirked.  “It’s a lot harder than you thought, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  He took Poe’s hands in his.  “I love you, Poe, and the cookies totally worked, by the way, so if you ever get around to actually asking me, my answer is yes.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Finn, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes,” Finn said, surging forward and kissing his fiancée.

 

A yell went up on the other side of the kitchen door.

 

Finn pulled back from Poe long enough to ask, “Did you guys hear…”

 

“Every word of it, you idiots,” Rey said, pushing in.

 

“You two are dorks,” Jess added.

 

Kes brought in two glasses of champagne, handing them to Poe and Finn.  “Congratulations, you two.”

 

Snap handed Kes another glass and raised his own, saying, “To Poe and Finn!”

 

“To Poe and Finn!”

 

Poe took a sip and then leaned back in for another kiss.  The group cheered.

 

“To Winter Wonderland,” Poe said.

 

“To Winter Wonderland!”

 

Poe wrapped his arm around Finn, leading him to the cake.  “Happy Proposal!” Finn laughed and nuzzled Poe’s neck.   As Snap began cutting the cake, Poe leaned in and whispered into Finn’s ear, “And if you think my cookies are good, wait till you try some of my cake.”

 

Finn snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

Poe raised an eyebrow and waggled it seductively.

 

“Guys,” Karé said.  “Hate to interrupt all this awkward flirting and all…”  She was holding out two pieces of cake.

 

As Finn took a bite of cake, he couldn’t help the happy little noise that escaped his lips.

 

Poe had a self-satisfied smug look on his face.

 

Finn chuckled and then raised his fork, filled with cake, to the group.  “To seducing people with baked goods,” Finn said.

 

The group laughed.

 

“Hey, it worked,” Poe said defensively.

 

“Yes, it did, dear,” Finn said, leaning over to kiss his husband to be.  “Yes, it did.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The city where I live has something very similar to Winter Wonderland, and while I was walking the sidewalks this year, I spied a guy sitting all alone in an office, typing away--seemingly oblivious to the festivities outside. That's where this was born. Here's hoping he had as good a night as Finn did...
> 
> And it's totally my headcanon that in this universe, Kes wooed Shara with baked goods--it's the Dameron men's secret weapon.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm @cha-llamala.


End file.
